


The Sea's Story

by desgodog



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desgodog/pseuds/desgodog
Summary: The neverending rivalry between Ice Captain and Pirate heats up as Peppermint is caught in the crossfire. Could it be coincidence, or do the pirates know more than theyre telling? Will Ice Captain be able to rescue Peppermint from the dread pirate ship? And what does Sea Fairy have to do with any of it?
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	1. Wherein Ice Boils And The Sea Speaks

The roar of cannons rang out against across rolling seas. Sound, like water, traveling in all directions as a fierce battle came to a standstill. The Icepiercer had been in ahead at first, having gotten the drop on the ghastly pirate ship as it made its way, full speed, towards its prey floating far in the distance. But once engaged, and as usual, the pirates fought back in kind, full of vigour and vitriol as expected from a band of cutthroats and pickpockets.

It was not from their firepower that the Icepiercer now found herself quieted, nor any kind of tactical decisions. It was because pirates are dirty, rotten cheats, who don’t know the meaning of an honourable fight.

“You go too far this time, Pirate!” Ice Captain called out across the water, her raised arm all it took to freeze the ship and its crew on their spots. They would not go against orders, she knew, though it was a disgrace that an attack had to be called off at all. But…she couldn’t fire…

Just across the waves, on board the pirate’s dark wood ship, was Peppermint, being held around the throat and arm by a boyish looking lackey, who couldn’t have been much older than the one he now held hostage, though nearly half the height. She knew it was a mistake to set sail with him still aboard, it was a risk, and had taken him anyway. How could she have resisted his sweet smile and quiet kindness?

“Is this all it takes ta quiet ye down, Captain?” Pirate shouted back to her, his wild mop of curled hair flying in the cool sea breeze as he pointed his hook at the captured prize. “Had I known, Id be boardin yer ship daily ta keep ye off me trail!” A mocking laugh echoed as his golden teeth glittering in the midmorning sun. The sound of it was enough to boil the ice in her veins. In all of their encounters he had never dared to step foot on Icepiercer, she never would have suspected he’d make such a bold move…

“Return my…crew member, if you value your lives or your ship!” Her response came finally, white knuckled hands gripping the railing of the ship.

“A new crew member, be he?” He retorted, lifting Peppermint’s chin with the edge of his hook. She could hear the boy’s yelp of pain as a single bead of blood dripped down the shining gold appendage. “Didn’t know ye took em so young, Captain! An so fair.” It was clear he didn’t believe her, and she knew better than to double down on an obvious lie. It wouldn’t protect him any more than she could right now.

“This is your last warning!”

The Pirate captain’s face changed from playful to dark in an instant, thick brows furrowing at the threat. He turned to the Icepiercer and beat his chest with his good hand, arms opening wide.

“Go ahead and take yer shot, Captain! IF ye have the stomach fer it! If ye’ve got the guts! Meanwhile, I’ll be takin this boy as reparations fer makin me miss me most recent quarry! Don’t ye be followin me now. All hands, fire at will!” He shouted, waving a hand as half visible ghosts appeared across the ship, all manning very real canons. Ice Captain's heart sank as she watched Peppermint dragged down below deck by the sharp toothed boy. At the same time, the first cannon fired, at such a close range that it dented the hull of her ship with a deafening crack of metal on metal.

“All hands to your stations, about face and flank through the ice caps!” Though it pained her, she threw herself away from the railing as a second cannonball hit the Icepiercer, shaking it from stern to stem. No matter what happened, she would find a way to get Peppermint back. She only hoped he would remain unharmed until then.

\---

Deep in the bowels of the ghost pirate ship, echoes of a struggle rattled down dry, moss covered hallways. Peppermint tried his best to use the height difference against the shorter pirate, pushing and pulling in an attempt to break free. Even if he were to freeze in the ocean, it would be better than costing Ice Captain any more harm than he already had. Despite his best efforts, however, the pirate held firm, almost delighted in the attempts. Out of breath now, he was all but carried down any remaining stairs to the brig.. The room itself was dimly lit, with a measly lantern hanging from the ceiling, rocked by every shift as canon fire rang overhead. With tall metal bars that were rusted and creaked as they were opened, it was as dingy as dingy got. After throwing Peppermint into the small cell, his assailant, who as yet had said nothing, locked the bars with a similarly decrepit key and tucked it into the pocket of his tunic.

After a painful fall across a waterlogged floor, Peppermint pushed himself back up and rushed to the bars, taking hold of them with shaking hands.

“Please, please let me go. Ice Captain will be so worried.” He said, though the words came out only just above a whisper. The pirate looked back at his captive with half lidded eyes, previously perpetual smile dying down to a look of slight discontentment. His mouth opened as if to speak but only the sound of bubbles floating up ocean depths could be heard. It took Peppermint aback to hear it and made him remember something. Though he couldn’t put his finger on what, exactly. “I…I don’t know what that means.”

Shrugging, the pirate continued to speak in the language of bubbles, until he seemed to decide it wasn’t worth the trouble and turned to leave.

“No! Wait, please don’t leave me here.” Tears began to drip from Peppermint’s eyes, mixing with the splatter of sea water he’d earned from his rough treatment just before. It was scary and dark, and he thought he’d seen ghosts on deck. Who knew what other horrors this place had to offer? At least with this real person, he didn’t feel so alone.

The pirate seemed to retort lazily, though no words came out. That sound this time reminded him of the shell he’d hidden away in his pocket. A memento to remind him of home on his voyage. It wasn’t very big, but the swirling shape and pattern were beautiful and sometimes if he put his ear to it, he could hear the sound of waves lapping against shimmering shores. Maybe, just maybe, the shell spoke in bubbles as well.

“—n’t like you can understand me anyway. So why would I stay?” Peppermint heard the voice clearly through the shell, and it was enough of a surprise to make him stare, wide eyed, at his pirate companion. “What are you lookin at?”

“I can understand you…” The boy replied as he sheepishly looked away..

“Hmm? I don’t believe ya. Prove it.”

It was such a strange sensation. In one ear were bubbles, loud and constant, and in the other ear was the pirate's voice, smooth, accusatory, but still a relief to hear.

“I don’t know how I can prove it…” Peppermint admitted, saddened that he may be at a loss after trying so hard. This response, however, made the pirate freeze, shocked. The realization that this…soft looking boy could understand him where before only his most grizzled captain could was almost distressing.

“I…I have to go!” The pirate shouted, turning quickly and rushing for the door.

“Wait! At least tell me your name?” He pleaded.

After a long, troubled pause, and without turning around, his response was simply.

“Just call me Shark.”

He then disappeared up a set of rickety wooden stairs and out of sight, leaving Peppermint cold, and alone. Sniffling, he sat down on an upturned bucket and tried to wipe away the tears before they came. Ice Captain would want him to be strong, to keep his cool until she came to get him. She would come to get him, wouldn’t she?

Above, the naval vessel was beating a hasty retreat, leaving streaks of white foam in its wake that rocked Pirate’s smaller ship. Standing on the bow, he watched his rival float away. It should have been a victory well earned, and yet he was plagued by a stormy expression that caused even the saltiest of sea ghosts to balk and step aside as they passed on the way to their duties.

With a gruff sigh, the captain stepped up to the helm, though this ship, as it always had, was steering itself. She knew where she wanted to go, and she’d get him there in one piece. Usually. Once the Icepiercer had gone completely from view, the wheel spun to redirect him on a new adventure. Towards gold, glory, and as many treasures as he could lay his hands…hand on. With the promise of such a horizon, why then was there this nagging feeling, a thought he couldn’t just ignore.

Why was that boy of such importance to her? How could she throw away such a fortuitous opportunity after taking him by surprise, all for the sake of some…kid? The lad wasn’t part of her crew, he surely didnt be dressing for that part. Even Sorbet Shark suggested he was special in some way, though how that silly cabin boy knew anything about him after only meeting him today was another mystery in itself. Hard to trust the words of a pirate who thinks every shiny rock is a precious stone.

Stood there at the railing, thoughtful eye gazing off into the distance, he heard sounds of running steps and turned just in time to watch Sorbet Shark run up on deck and slam the hatch closed behind him.

“Ahoy there, lad!” Pirate called over the crash of waves caused by the ship now at full speed. After whipping around at his call, it was obvious that he’d had had some sort of fright, though what could scare such a careless soul was beyond him. “Ye alright? Looks like ye seen a ghost! Khaha!” The cackle came in loud bursts as he laughed at his own joke, one that he rarely got to use, despite the circumstances. “Ye get it? Because…eh, never mind. Come’ere.” He motioned and the boy obeyed, climbing a set of stairs to meet him at the railing of the bridge deck.

“Cap’n, remember how before I told ya that there was somethin off about that kid?” Sorbet Shark started, picking at a loose splinter of wood.

“Aye, I remember.”

“…I think I was wrong.” He said, after a moment, smiling apologetically and rubbing the back of his neck. “Even after talkin to him the whole way down, I haven’t heard a single thing out of the ordinary.” Pirate shook his head.

“I knew ye aint known what ye be talkin about. Well, it don’t make no difference. Go get yer a drink fer the hard work, an we’ll celebrate survivin with a party later tonight.” The young pirates face lit up, and smiling wide, he proceeded down the steps two by two, disappearing into the galley.

\---

Day turned to afternoon, and then to night. The waning sun painted watercolors across the horizon in purples, pinks, and oranges as the clouds began to gather on an ever nearing nightfall. Ice Captain sat at her desk, as she had been for hours now, plotting potential courses that the Ghost Pirates might take. Despite her expertise in hunting, she knew now it was important to be more careful than ever, as even the sight of Icepiercer on the horizon might be all that Pirate needed to do…whatever it is he intended to do with poor Peppermint.

With a map full of only ifs, and with the possibilities growing with every league put between the two ships, she needed to act quickly if she wanted to have any chance at all. It was in her nature to attack every challenge in a cool and collected manner, after all, there was ice in her blood. But with so many choices, and no time to plan out what the right one was, it may be that instinct would win out over logic.   
  
A knock on the door alerted her to the presence of First Mate Navy, who stepped gingerly into the Captains Quarters and saluted before standing at attention and waiting. She waved a hand at him, leaning back in the padded armchair, arms crossed. Navy stood at ease, folding his hands behind his back before speaking.

“Captain, we’ve passed the ice caps now, and will reach port just after sunset. If the light holds, we can weigh anchor there and start our search come morning.”

“What port.”

“That’d be, Blue Ice Village, Ma’am. Not a terribly big port, but enough for our purposes.”   
  
“I know the port, Navy.” She said quietly, turning around to look out the window of her quarters, across a near frozen sea, where land lay in the distance. Yes, she knew that village well. It was her home, once.

“If it isn’t too bold of me, Captain…if you wanted to…go ashore, just for the night—”

“That will be all, Navy. Sound the bell for first watch after we’ve made port.”

“…Aye, aye, Captain.” The click of heels in a salute and receding footsteps followed by the door closing told her that she was once again alone. Of all villages to land at, it had to be that one. She wondered if anyone would remember…it had been such a long time.

No, focus on the task at hand! Peppermint was still out there, alone and getting further and further away, this was no time to reminisce about the old days. They weren’t going to be in the village longer than absolutely needed.

The anchor dropped just after sunset, and Ice Captain stepped out onto the main deck to the tolling of the evening bell, calling for the first nights watch. Checking her pocketwatch, she made a noise of disapproval. It was later than expected. The men wouldn’t be happy about cutting their rest short tonight, but it had to be done.

Strange, though…as she walked out onto deck, the bell seemed to ring further and further away. And where were all the deckhands? At this time of night it should be as lively as could get, yet it seemed almost abandoned.

“Navy! Where are the men?” She asked out into open air, yet there was no answer. Even her own voice sounded far away. A low fog began to roll over the sides of the ship, and at this point she put a hand to her hip, fingers curling tensely around the ice pistol that sat there. It was a foolish seafarer who didn’t believe in the myths of the sea. But too many stories existed to know exactly which would unfold tonight. 

Suddenly, the fog split, and a shimmering figure whose form tended to shudder like broken waves appeared, touching down at the bowsprit’s tip. After a moment, the form solidified, standing near twice the Captain’s height with hair that flowed like a waterfall, filling the deck until it resembled a glittering tidepool. Despite the beauty of her ethereal form, her eyes were sad, and as she cried, pearls formed and dripped down, disappearing beneath the water

It didn’t take long for Ice Captain to figure out this story. The Sea Fairy was as much a part of sailing as ship and crew. Without another moment's hesitation, she kneeled down into the sparkling water, which came up to just below chin height. With hands folded over her knee and eyes cast down in reverence, she waited. Whether blessing or curse, if the Sea Fairy would show herself like this, it must be important.

“Time is short…” The weeping visage finally said, words like seaspray dissipating into the dark night sky. “Quickly…” She spoke again, lifting a hand to wipe at the cascade of pearls falling from her eyes, and then pointing out into the sea. Ice Captain made a note of the direction with a single side glance and nodded, head momentarily bobbing under the water that continued to flood the main deck.

“All I need is a heading and a cause, My Lady, and your will is done.” She replied solemnly, stray wet hairs now clinging to the side of her face. A bead of sweat dripped down her brow as the water flowing from the Sea Fairys hair threatened to pool past her head. Did the spirit mean to drown her?

“Where the ice dragon’s fire touches the heart of the sea…only a pure soul may enter, only a pure soul may leave.”

Even as questions were beginning to form, the waters rose up past her mouth and nose, and she now could only see the Sea Fairy’s form through the gentle waves that flowed overhead. A riddle? Or perhaps directions to the more observant. Seconds turned to minutes, and soon she was struggling to keep her breath held. With eyes wrenched closed, she was finally at her limit and sucked a heavy breath in, sputtering as she opened her eyes to a still pink sky, and the crew standing over her in concern.

“Easy, Captain.” The first mate said, holding her as she regained bearings. So it was a vision…yet it felt so real. Breathing in heavily, the Captain ran a hand through her hair, which still felt wet. Was it water? Or just sweat, perhaps…

“Perhaps its best if you call it a night, Captain. Tis been a stressful day.” The rest nodded in agreement as Navy helped her to stand.

“You may be right. Very well. We will be setting sail at first light, so no lollygagging. Back to your posts.”


	2. Wherein We Find Friends New and Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seperated from everything he knows, how will Peppermint survive without a single friend? Meanwhile, Ice Captain makes a trip into her home town. Huh...? Sea Fairy? Whos that?

The brig was gloomy, and the water that had seeped into his clothes only made him colder as the night wore on. The tears had long since dried up, and his eyes and cheeks felt puffy and tender, not helped at all by the freezing air. How long had it been since he was left, sitting miserable at the bottom of a haunted pirate ship, alone, and…sad. He sniffled again, rubbing at his face as a shiver wracked his body. How much longer would he have to wait before Ice Captain came to rescue him?

It was hard to tell how much time had passed, but eventually Peppermint closed his eyes and tried to will himself to sleep, tucked up against the curve of the jail wall. It might have worked, for how tired he felt, if it weren’t for the footsteps that caused him to jump up from his place at the back of the cell.

Suddenly Shark appeared in the doorway, holding a steaming bowl of…well, it was hard to tell, but it seemed like some kind of food. Just the sight of it made his stomach gurgle loudly. 

“Shark, you came back…” He said with a weak smile, leaning his head against the cold bars in relief as he reached for the shell. It wasn’t the reception the pirate was expecting, and it made him pause.

“Course I did…can’t just let ya starve.”

“I didn’t know I was hungry until you came.” Peppermint replied quietly.

A heated pink tinge painted Sorbet Sharks face, and without another word the bowl of food was shoved through the gap in the jail bars. It was received by shaking hands that were freezing to the touch, and slowly the boy sat, cradling the bowl close to his chest with closed eyes. Silence took the room, with neither pirate nor captive willing to break it.

“Well, aren’t ya gonna eat it?” Sorbet finally asked, leaning with crossed arms against the wall. It was hard enough to sneak a hot meal down the brig without any of those nosy ghosts asking too many questions, he wasn’t about to let it go uneaten. Another long pause unsettled him. “Hey…are you okay?”

Peppermints eyes fluttered open, though they were unfocused, distant. His breaths started to come shorter, and shallower, and those cheeks which were already red from crying seemed to flush even further with heat. Yet he shivered, the bowl of stew sitting almost limply in his lap.

A second later, the boy collapsed, frail body falling heavily to the soaked floor in a splash, taking the stew with him. Sorbet jumped, eyes wide with surprise and immediate concern. He was laughing just a second ago! Of course, his first instinct was to throw the bars open and get him out of there…but he couldn’t go against the captains wishes. He’d have to get the old sea dogs approval before moving a captive anywhere. And so, taking the steps two at a time, he rushed back up to the deck.

The temperature had dropped well below freezing with the disappearing of the sun, and already frost had begun to gather along the saturated wood of the hull. It didn’t bother Pirate, though, he’d been sailing long enough to know not to fear anything the sea gave him. Besides, he couldn’t feel the cold like others. Maybe once, a long time ago it might have bothered him. He might have donned a fur coat and sat with a mug of hot cider to fight against the chill. But that was another lifetime, and standing now on deck as the frigid wind blew past him was a bitter reminder of everything he had once been. And everything that he wasn’t anymore.

“Captain…” She would say, that voice like ice warmed him to the bone, even after all these years.

“Captain!” But it wasn’t her voice, rather that of a distressed cabin boy. For the second time today the Pirate captain watched the lad run up from below. All that ale and he was still rushing around the ship in a frenzy.

“Easy, lad. What be the problem now?” He asked, unable to keep the amusement from his voice. After reaching the main deck, Sorbet had to stop and catch his breath. It was a long way to run on such short legs, after so many drinks.

“Captain…the prisoner…hff…has collapsed…”

“What? Already?” How weak was that boy to have already keeled over? If he was so young, what in blazes was that Ice Captain thinking, bringing him on her ship. Even Pirate knew that you didn’t bring a green gills with no sea legs on a lengthy journey like the ones the naval fleet usually went on.

Together, the two of them made their way back down to the brig. At first his short companion took the lead, concern pushing him on rather than physical strength, but even with the peg leg Pirate was faster, and so quickly out paced him. It was only the stairs that caused him issue, and with a loud, stomping thump he entered the brig.

And there he lay. Half covered in filthy water, labored breathing shaking his small frame, it was truly a miserable sight to behold. Clicking his tongue, the captain scratched his head, wild hair fluffing up in all directions. This isn’t what he intended, at least not right away.

“Alright, alright, get him up.” He ordered, and Sorbet was quick to obey, all but throwing the cell doors open and lifting the limp figure. Eyes as deep and blue as the ocean half opened to look up at him, and the boy smiled despite everything. How could he smile at a time like this? Maybe his body was weak, but it seemed like his spirit was indominable.

“Get him into a bed, see he don’t die before mornin.” Pirate said gruffly, glancing back at the now empty brig. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught something glittering on the floor where the boy had fallen. Once the two had gone, he stepped through the jail door and crouched down, plucking up a small, shimmering seashell.

\---

As always, the morning bell came too soon, and if it hadn’t been that, then the sound of repairs being made to the damaged hull would have done it all the same. There were a few dents that needed to be buffed out, and some chipping to the deck needed sanding. The list could go on, there was always more to do on such a huge vessel.

Yawning, she all but threw the blankets off, already fully dressed in her wools to try and stave off the cold. Even after all these years, the chill persisted through the night, and wouldn’t leave until she’d had her first meal. Such was the way of the winter sea, and an easy enough routine to keep.

Whatever comfort she’d found in sleeping, however, was immediately quashed by the flood of worry that returned upon waking, as she remembered the events of the previous day. Losing Peppermint like that had to be one of her greatest mistakes, and there would be no true rest until they found him. Yet…she couldn’t simply ignore the Sea Fairy’s call. The embodiment of the sea had appeared before her, had given her a direction, a riddle, and an ultimatum, and that wasn’t something to ignore. For the first time in many years, the Captain didn’t know what to do.

Wrapping a heavy fur cloak around her shoulders, she stepped out into the frigid morning air already bustling with crewmen hard at work. Chipping ice away from doors and hinges, washing the deck with warm water to clear the blind ice from every surface, mending torn sails or frayed ropes; even the first mate and boatswain were busy giving orders and checking stock.

As she walked out on deck, she was first greeted by her loyal pet and most treasured adviser, Boatswain Anchor, whose nautical knowledge was second almost to none. The two of them had been through thick and thin together, even before they came to operate the Icepiercer.

“Morning, Captain. Everythings shipshape, as usual. We can set sail on your command.” He spoke in his low, gravelly voice. Just behind him was Navy, holding a clipboard of papers in his hands and a neecous look on his face.

“Not quite, bosun.” Said the First Mate to the Boatswain as he walked up and gave the captain a respectful nod. “According to the Quartermaster, the Chefs been complaining that his pantry already grows bear, and if we intend to set out on a voyage longer than originally scheduled, we must restock our shelves before we depart…lest some grave misfortune occur.” He read from a sheet in front of him, trailing off at the end in embarrassment. Not even the fieriest of temperaments would dare to make the ghost of a threat towards the Captain, but the Chefs words were warning enough in themselves.

“Surely we can limit rations for a short while, it shouldn’t take long to find our boy.” Argued Boatswain.

“Even so, the Icepiercer has never sailed under less than peak performance-“

“Enough.” Ice Captain finally said, holding a hand up to quiet them both. “Of course, the Chef is right. We cannot expect our men to work for us if we do not work for them, rationing our provisions is not an option. Navy, tell the Chef he will have his stores full by the end of the day. Boatswain, work with the Quartermaster to conduct a full ship inspection. We will ship out upon my return.”

Both of the officers shared a look between them, then back at their leader.

“Your return, Captain? You wont be taking a company ashore?” Navy questioned, confused. It was unlike her to go ashore, or anywhere really, alone. A thin smile pulled at her lips as she turned and climbed the freshly dried stairs up to the bridge, looking out across the tiny, frozen village below. The officers were quick to follow, and all three stood in silence as the sun just barely began to peak over the horizon. At the same time, a light snow started to fall.

“No.” She finally said, holding a hand out to catch a few flakes. “I know this place well, my friends. I will go alone.”

After packing a day bag and wrapping up in both hat and cloak, Ice Captain set off from the Icepiercer, boots clicking loudly down the gangplank up until she set foot on land. It was the first time in about a month that she’d gone ashore, and the feeling of solid ground that neither pitched nor rocked almost threw her off balance. Sea legs were one thing, but regaining ground legs would take longer than she intended to stay.

Forcing herself forward, the search for provisions began. She needed to procure at least two weeks worth, if possible. Finding things like dried meats and canned goods would be easiest, and the most viable option. Fish…herbs… As she went down the list in her head, the village started to unfold in front of her.

Blue Ice had always been a small village, even in comparison to those surrounding it. The houses were built from stone bricks mined from nearby mountains, the stone frozen solid so long that it had turned a whiteish blue, giving the village its name. Even the Square, where most of the shops stood, was sparse and often bare. The people that lived here spent most of their day at work, at home, or on the hunt. It was a harsh life, but it created strong, hardy families that raised strong, hardy children.

“Look out below!” A voice called from above, followed by a shifting sound that had Ice Captain immediately on her toes. She lept away from the front of the shop as a cascade of packed snow fell where she had just been standing. Brushing stray flakes from her cloak, she watched in annoyance as a figure on the roof revealed themselves; tall, stocky physique and barely tamed mane of blue hair enough to give them away even before the Captain had asked for a name.

“Ice Candy?” She asked, incredulous.

The large woman standing atop the building stopped what she was doing and stared down, equally as amazed by what she saw. In an impressive show of strength and dexterity, the figure jumped down off of the roof, landing with a jarring thud.

“I cant believe it! Ice—” Before she could finish that thought, Ice Captain stopped her with a raised hand, eyes sharp, and intense.

“Its ‘Ice Captain’ now, Candy.” She instructed, the tone f giving fair warning.

“Captain!” Her friend corrected immediately, wrapping the smaller woman in a tight hug that threatened to squeeze the breath out of her lungs. Even breathless, she couldn’t help but laugh, matching the hug.

“Its good to see you too, dear. Unless you crush the life out of me.” The Captain joked as she was set back on the ground. “But what are you doing here? I thought you’d left home long ago.” As most children do, when their wings ache to fly.

“I did! And now I’m back, haha. Not for good, of course, but I wanted to show my partner the place I grew up in. She skates, like me, so I figured shed appreciate the frozen lakes up past the First Peak Marker.”

Ah, of course, the frozen lakes. Most of them were used year round for fishing and fish breeding purposed, but after a petition started by a group of children, one of the lakes was sectioned off to be used specifically for skating. It was a past time that many in the village enjoyed. In her youth, Captain had enjoyed gliding along the ice as well, though all of that ended once she joined the Navy.

The sound of a door slamming broke her out of her reverie, however, and a grizzley looking man walked out, bearded and shirtless. He looked to Ice Candy and shouted in a voice coarse from years of smoking.

“I told ya to do the front and back, slacker! Ya want the roof ta cave in on you an that girl?!”

Candy winced, but the smile never left her face. “Right, I’m on it!” She shouted ⁶ back, winking at Captain before running off around the back of the shop. The man squinted at her, arms cross, and she offered him a hand.

“Good morning, Sir. My name is Ice Captain, I command the Icepiercer, a ship in Her Highness’ Royal Fleet. I wonder if you could help me find a few things?”

\---

The rain had started without warning, tossing the rickety ship up and then slapping it back down with every wave that rolled across the deck. Pirate stood at the helm, hook holding the wheel steady and hand wound tight in the rigging as he rode every wave. Elation gripped his body, wide smile and wild laughter screaming back at the rumble and crash of thunder and lighting that lit up the darkened sky. In the distance, waves rose so high they seemed to be mighty beasts leaping up out of the depths only to dive back down again, and in this moment when the world was fierce and dark, he dared the sea to give him its best shot!

Below deck, in the officers cabin, the pitching of the ship was causing some issues for Sorbet Shark. The cabin was as dilapidated as the rest of the ship, with chipped, waterlogged walls and moss growing on many if not most surfaces. Still, it was one of the only real beds on board, though the ghosts didn’t need rooms, so it hadn’t been used in a long time.

After the first hit of waves died down, he quickly went back to tending to the sick captive, who spent less time in the brig than most others so maybe he wasnt a captive anymore…Between bouts of rocking, he offered Peppermint small sips of water and even smaller bites of food, though nothing seemed to bring him out of the heated feverishness. 

Lost for what to do next, Sorbet sat on the side of the bed and spoke quietly to him, knowing the words were only bubbles while that shell wasn’t being used. He talked about his life under the sea. How it was fine, of course, but that it was much nicer being on land, even if it meant losing his voice. Every day felt like an adventure. Sure, it was scary sometimes...sneaking onto that big ship sure was...and he apologized for how hed grabbed Peppermint that day. Just following orders. 

“Shark…” The word was so quiet he almost didn’t catch it. The pirate turned quickly and breathed a bubbly sigh of relief.

"Where...oh, did I fall asleep?" Heavy lidded eyes glanced around the sparse room. "Sorry..." He added, pulling the blankets half over his face. 

His response was only bubbles. The sound was so familiar, but he couldnt place why. 

"Do you know where my shell is?" He asked, but Shark just shook his head. "I wonder if I dropped it...its really important to me..."

"Is it, now?" A booming voice replied as the door to the cabin swung open, causing both Peppermint and Sorbet to jump.

In walked Pirate, soaked from head to toe and dripping across the floor as he stomped into the room. Already small, the room seemed to shrink more just from his entrance. 

"Do ye know what this be, lad?" The looming captain posed, fishing the small, glittering shell from his pocket. Peppermint, who had pushed himself as far away on the bed as he could get when the large, intimidating man entered, gasped in surprise. 

"Thats mine! --Ah...Sir." He added, covering his mouth. 

"Whats so special about it, anyway?" Sorbet asked, getting a closer look. 

"This shells come from the sea floor, me boy. Its filled ta burstin with magic, an not just any magic."

"Sea Fairy..." Peppermint spoke from across the room, eyes cast down. That name came to him suddenly, but thinking about it gave him a headache. What was he forgetting? "Mr. Pirate, sir, could you please tell me anything you know about that sh--" 

A crack of thunder muted the rest of his question and filled the room with blinding white light. The ship pitched forward, sending the three of them tumbling to the floor. 

"So yer back fer a second round eh..." Pirate grinned, pulling himself off the floor and heading topside. 

Peppermint rubbed his arm, a bruise forming where he'd fallen on it. Though the fever had gone, he still felt cold and weak. Any attempt he made to stand ended with him being roughly thrown back to the floor. 

Seeing this, Sorbet moved to his side and wrapped an arm around his waist. 

"Take it slow." He said, and was surprised when the boy nodded in understanding. Together, using each other to balance, they slowly climbed back onto the bed.

"Can you understand me now?" He asked, tucking the boy back under the covers.

"Yes...but I dont know why."

"Think it has something to do with the Sea Fairy?" 

"I dont know...I feel like I should know that name, but it hurts to think about." 

Every question answered only created more confusion, and though he tried to stop them, Peppermint could feel the tears beginning to well again. 

With a sigh, Sorbet settled in as sniffling devolved into quiet sobs. He gently touched the crying boys shoulder, waited, then wrapped him in a hug. And just in time, as the ship was battered against the unforgiving sea once again. There was no point talking about it yet. All they could do now was hold on to each other and wait for the storm to pass. 


	3. Wherein Things Are Found, and Things Are Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ice Captain's journey continues as she says goodbye to her home town and sets out on a manhunt. Determined to find Peppermint, the Icepiercer is finally underway again! Meanwhile, Pirate and his ship are recovering from a rough storm, and Sorbet Shark and Peppermint grow closer through their troubles.

“You really shouldn't use so much energy all at once, darling.”

The condescending voice echoed quietly through a frozen, underwater cavern, hidden away at the bottom of the sea. The figure, whose voice was thick and dark like poison, sat atop a tall throne made of ice and pearls. Sea Fairys court was truly a beautiful place, though there was a feeling of solitude that pervaded even beyond the beauty. If only she were alone right now.  
  
Sea Fairy was on the floor, barely holding herself up as she tried to regain her balance. The air had already become so polluted by the presence of the figure sat on her thone, that even standing up was winding to the point of exhaustion. To make matters worse, she was still recovering from sending that message to Fate’s Captain, and so had no energy to spare.

“Ignore me all you want. All you’ll gain from that is to make your demise unbearably boring.” The figure continued, bright red lips pulled into a sinister sneer. The crimson of her gown clashed terribly with the pale blues all around, and true, it was maddeningly cold, but Dark Enchantress knew well that sometimes the necessary required sacrifices. Even now, sitting on this throne, the ice melted under her heated touch. Did the Sea Fairy have no warmth at all? 

“Come now, my dear, surely there's no reason for you to be so obstinate. Accept your fate, and we can have a nice chat. Perhaps about the conversation you rudely partook in the other night without my knowledge?” She began again, standing and raising the skull-headed staff by her side.

Having only just managed to pull herself up to lay against a pillar of stone, Sea Fairy turned her head to look at the woman, every labored breath sending bubbles floating up through waves of hair. Still, she said nothing, looking away again. Maybe her heart had given up on ever reaching the moon that always shone down so preciously on her waves, but even she would not give up the secrets of the sea, nor whatever power she had left. That much was still possible. 

After another moment of tense silence, Dark Enchantress sighed, taking the steps down from the dais to the courtroom floor, which was now a pool of half-frozen slush. Her face contorted into a scowl of disgust as she felt the water soak into her heeled boots.

“My generosity is wearing thin, little goddess.” She growled, the horns of her staff glowing with a malicious red light. Still, the collapsed protector of the sea said nothing, defiant only in silence. “Very well.” The Enchantress’ enraged face changed to a bright smile as the cavern buzzed with raw power. “If you will not speak…then you shall scream.”

A tearing sound that shattered the icicles hanging from the ceiling ripped through the frost-covered cave, causing a sparkling rain of ice chips to fall as a black-red portal appeared floating in the room. Large, clawed hands emerged from the rift and shot forward, gripping Sea Fairy around the throat and lifting her high into the air. A choked sound escaped her, weakened body hanging half limply from the devilish limbs.

“Now…Scream!”

\---

One by one, Ice Captain watched as the crates of food were carried onto the Icepiercer by her crew. It was a streamlined process, and it would only be a matter of time before they could depart. With a firm handshake, she thanked the old man who had helped her in procuring what was needed but decided it was best not to say that she had hoped for more.

“Where ya headed then, Captain?” The man asked, filling a pipe with some kind of dried leaves.

“Out to sea…” She said distantly, eyes on the line of men passing crates between them up the gangplank. “There's much and more left to accomplish.” Her companion nodded sagely, lighting his pipe and breathing smoke out into the crisp afternoon air. The snow was still falling, harder now, threatening a storm with every gust of freezing wind.

“Ahoy there, haha!”

Turning to look across the ice-covered dock, the Captain saw Ice Candy approaching with another, smaller young lady at her side. The difference in size was immense to the point of being rather impressive. She was petite, but obviously very fit, and wore her purple-ish blue hair in a tight bun that suggested she has a woman of structure and high breeding. Good, someone to keep Candy in check.

"This is who I was telling you about. My, uh...my..." Candy trailed off, blushing. 

"Skating Queen." The woman took over, offering a composed smile. "I am her partner."   
  
“It’s a pleasure, Miss.” Ice Captain said, saluting in a sign of respect.

“And you, Ice Cone.”

The name hit like a slap in the face, eyes suddenly wide. Her hands twitched, and the salute she had struck just a moment before went limp, hands falling to her side. She wanted to scream as if the heat of branding were searing her from the inside out at the calling of that…fucking name.

“Oh, Queen, no—” Candy turned first to Skating Queen, then to the Captain, then back again. “I’m so sorry, I forgot to say. Queenie, this is Ice CAPTAIN.” She corrected distinctly.

Skating Queen gasped quietly, looking up with apologetic eyes.

“I am so sorry, Captain.”

Though sweat has started to drip down her face from the strain, the Captain smiled, the relief of not having to explain herself mixing with the humiliation of being openly misnamed into a kind of chemical cocktail of anxious calm.

“No, that’s quite alright.” She breathed, running a hand through her hair. “It’s a shame I cannot stay longer, else we might have gotten a better chance to know each other.”

“I must agree, that’s why we came, actually.” Reaching into the bag hanging from her shoulder, Queen pulled out a silk handkerchief of a deep blue gradient, dotted with gold stitching in the image of the night sky. “It’s a good luck token…and perhaps, an apology as well.” She said, offering it up.

Truly, it was a beautiful piece of craftsmanship, and Ice Captain would be remiss not to accept the gift of a fine young lady wishing her luck in the coming voyage. And so she did, taking the handkerchief in hand and then tying it around her neck.

“Thank you, Miss Queen. I look forward to when we meet again.” 

After the exchange, Candy rushed forward and wrapped her friend in a tight hug, holding back tears from having to part so soon after meeting again. All those years together in the village, carving their own paths out of the ice and stone…it had all come flooding back.

“Now, now, Candy.” Queen reprimanded, patting her partner's huge shoulder as she crushed the Captain in a steely embrace. After another quick squeeze, she released the Captain, sniffling hard to hold back tears.

“Right, sorry, haha! Just good to see you. And…good luck.” The two linked arms as the sound of bells from the Icepierecer told everyone on land that it was time to head out. It was a welcome call back to the present.

“Candy, Queen.” Ice Captain saluted them both, stalwart and stone-faced once again, prepared for the undertaking she knew was ahead of her. No matter what, there would be no regrets.

The first step back onto the rocking ship was as welcome an embrace as she had just received a moment ago, though with less loss of breath. Strong winds blew across the water out towards the open expanse, like the sea calling her back once again.

“Crew, at Attention!” She commanded, climbing up to the bridge and looking out to the main deck. All at once, the sound of dozens of men stepping in tandem traveled like a wave across the ship as the crewmen on deck stood rigid, arms locked at their sides and eyes only on the Captain.

“First Mate Navy!” She called out next and heard a salute from behind her as Navy stood behind the steering wheel. “Our heading, if you please.”

“Due south, Captain! As the crow flies, and flank speed.” The reply came sharp and concise.

“Very good, keep her so. We will waste no time in reclaiming what was stolen, and then we shall bring the curs to justice. Heave round and set sail!” The final order, followed by the full ship's reply of; “Aye aye, Captain!”

\---

It was hours before the weather finally settled down, raging waves dying to a gentle current that carried the battered ship where it liked. On deck, laying sprawled among loose crates and barrels, broken splinters of wood and ripped pieces of sailcloth, was Pirate. His eyes were closed and his body was still.

Carefully walking up on deck, Sorbet Shark and Peppermint were shocked by what they saw. How could the ship still be sailing after being so torn to pieces? And more importantly, was Pirate…? The boys glanced at each other, then back at the wreckage.

“Shark…is he dead?” Peppermint whispered, holding onto the pirate's arm. Before any reply could come, they heard a sudden, gasping breath in as Pirate sat straight up in such a violent movement that his hook, which swung around in a frenzy, found itself stuck in the floor next to him.

“Bitter old bitch!” He half yelled, half moaned in pain, prying his hook from the wood. “Boy, get over here and help me.” The order came sharply, and Shark hesitated, but then slipped out of the hold on his arm and ran to the captain, pulling him up from the floor. He swayed for a moment, and it was obvious that he’d been abused by the sea as much as the ship was, if the ripped clothes and growing bruises were any indications.

“Captain, are you okay?”

“Frigid hag…stupid, flighty…ugh.” The string of pejoratives continued, though who exactly he was talking to or about was unknown to any but himself. Groaning, the battered man walked slowly to the galley, dragging foot and peg leg across the scattered debris.

After returning to Peppermint, the boys hesitated again before following Pirate as he passed into the galley and sat down heavily at a table. He slammed an angry fist on the creaking wood and a ghost appeared, followed by the rest of the phantom kitchen crew.

“Get me a drink. And start the fires.” They immediately dispersed to follow their orders and a full tankard of grog was set before the captain a moment later, though it was emptied just as quickly.

Shark, followed by Peppermint, approached the table cautiously. There was no acknowledgment of their presence, so the cabin boy cleared his throat, though he flinched after catching the piercing glare of the captain's eye.

“What is it, boy.” He asked, setting the now empty mug down hard enough to signal for a refill.

“I…We thought you were dead, sir. And the ship…”

“Don’t ye worry about the ship. And don’t think that just because we been torn down by the fitful cow of a piss puddle that we ain't able to sail on.” His words came erratically, and his voice rose when cursing the sea, but he seemed to be regaining strength with every swig of rum.

“Right, uh, aye aye sir. Except that, the ships destroyed, isn’t it?” Shark pressed, and Peppermint shook his head, trying silently to warn him not to make the scary pirate angry. Pirate lazily looked between the two of them, mustache buried in the mouth of his mug.

“Ye claimin responsibility fer this pup, Sorbet?” He asked, wordlessly calling for yet another drink.

“Huh? You mean he's not…going back to the brig?”

“Khaha, don’t make me laugh.” The snicker was cut off by a pained breath, hand moving from its death grip on the tankard handle to hold his sides. Everything hurt, and if the inside of him looked as bad as the outside, it would be a while before he fully recovered from this row with his watery lover. “Guh…don’t be a fool. I may be the saltiest seadog ever ta sail, ruthless an mean, but even I ain't so low as to torture a child what aint wronged me. Havin him is good enough. Long as he keeps outta the way.”

No doubt Ice Captain would be on her way to retrieve that lad in any case. And if the boy was enough to bring his most hated rival back into his sights, then he may as well have been a lucky charm.

“Thank you, sir…” Peppermint finally spoke, still half-hidden behind Sorbet shark despite his height. A dismissive grunt was the only response. The captain waved his hand at the two of them, and the boys beat a quick retreat, back out onto the broken deck where already the ghosts of pirates past were making repairs and removing the splintered remains of any damage done from the storm. The deck was alive…so to speak, and Shark knew he should be helping as well.

“Well, if you’re gonna join me on deck, then you'll have to work. I’ll show you how to mend the sails, we can start with that.” Shark said, leading his new friend to the bow, where a pile of tattered sailcloth sat, with more collecting as the cleaning continued.

Together, the two of them sewed the ripped pieces of cloth, though it was messy, and many times they would have to stop when Peppermint stabbed his finger with the needle. But they talked as the worked, enjoying each other's company, and soon the clouds had dissipated and the sun, just now beginning to set, came out to warm the cold sea air.

“So, Shark…can you tell me more about Sea Fairy?”

A thoughtful pause.

“Shes the guardian of the sea, but also, I think, a part of it. Used to be that she would travel from one end of the sea to the other, though no one knows if she was lookin for somethin, or maybe just to spend time around others.”

“She used to?” Peppermint repeated, setting his half sewn sail in his lap.

“Er, yeah. So I heard, anyway. Pirates like to talk.” He said, though it was only a half-truth. How long had it been since he’d seen the Sea Fairy? She's hidden away for so long, even some of his fellow, older sea folk didn’t know where she could have gone. It definitely felt…lonely without her.

“It's so strange, I feel like I used to know about the Sea Fairy. I’ve loved the sea all my life, my family lives by the beach. But somehow, I can't remember anything about her. It's like a piece of me is missing.”

“Is that why you wanted to travel on Ice Captain's ship?” Sorbet Shark asked, finishing another sail that looked more like a quilt than anything. “Were you looking for what you lost?”

“Maybe…” Peppermint said, smiling sadly as he looked down at his hands, which were sore from holding the needle for so long. “Maybe…”

The two lapsed into silence, the melancholy of missing what you once had tangible between them. As the sun set, lighting up the sky in bright orange, the ship was beginning to look more like a sailing vessel instead of a boatyard scrap heap.

Pirate walked out onto the deck and saw the boys sitting together, looking like a couple of sad sacks. He couldn’t have that, the ghosts were bad enough, no way were the living going to be consumed by regret.

“Ahoy, ye shiftless loafs, I oughta walk ye off the plank fer makin such sorrowful faces.” He exclaimed, startling them as he approached. Shark was quick to stand, a sheepish smile on his face. Peppermint followed quickly, eyes cast downward, still stuck in his own mind. Sighing, the captain put a hand on his shoulder. “Now, lad, don’t look so grim. Aint nothins so bad in life what can't be fixed by some ale. Come on, the both a’ ye. We’ll drown our sorrows tonight, an tomorrow’ll be a new day.”


End file.
